devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Akira Fudo (Crybaby)
Akira Fudo is the main protagonist of the Devilman Crybaby anime series. Originally a regular human, he gained the power of the demon Amon after being inducted into a Sabbath ritual organised by his best friend Ryo Asuka. Appearance Akira was originally a weak young man with an average build for a teenager. He was rather scrawny and had kept brown hair that had a small tuft near the back. After his transformation into Devilman, he gained a lean yet sturdy figure with dark circles around his eyes and messy hair. He also grew noticeably taller. Compared to his other counterparts, he has a notable cleft chin. As Devilman, his skin becomes a bluish gray, fur covers his legs and he has clawed feet and fingers. His head is covered in hair that sprouts small wings off the sides and antenna near the top and form a widow's peak with a red forehead. His back also sprouts large black wings with a purple interior. He also has a monkey-like tail. Abilities Before his transformation, Akira was not very physically impressive, being the slowest member of the track club. After becoming Devilman, his body was enhanced to superhuman levels. In his human state, he was able to run at very high speeds, faster than professional athletes. His strength grew to being able to force locked doors open and defeat five thugs with only one arm. As Devilman his strength, speed, and reflexes allow him to tear through enemies before they even have the chance to react. His jaw strength alone is able to tear flesh off of bodies. His claws allow him to slice through enemies with ease. The horns on his head could also improve his hearing, allowing him to sense incoming projectiles based on sounds and air pressure. The wings on his back could slow Devilman's fall, allow a high leap into the air, as well as glide and fly long distances. Devilman also manifests different abilities depending on situations including elastic limbs, night vision, and increasing his body temperature to the point of making Ghelmer evaporate or even use it outwardly to cause an explosion. Personality Akira is a very sensitive and caring person. As a child, he would help anyone to the best of his ability including Ryo Asuka after he had lost his memories as well as a critically injured cat. Most people knew him as a crybaby who would cry on anyone's behalf, especially if those people bottled up their emotions. Akira's caring attitude however leads him to do questionable things like following Miki in secret for her well being and blindly following the morally questionable Ryo Asuka. Most people had wondered why Akira had joined and stayed on the track team in spite of being its slowest member. Akira's reasons seem to be tied to catching up with his parents, as shown when he thinks of reaching out to people, as well as keeping a pair of running shoes his mother gave him for their intended meeting. Akira becomes more cocky after his initial transformation, openly challenging thugs to a fight, and entering a track race with no worries. He tended to act more strongly to his instincts, including intense sexual desires for attractive women and he even watched a porn video in his school's projector room. His caring side however remained as he uses his power to help defend the human race from demons. Akira developed a hatred for the demons after seeing their killing sprees. This was furthered accented when his parents were killed by Jinmen. Yet after his encounter with Sirene and Kaim, Akira saw love in the otherwise bloodthirsty creatures. Akira deeply cared for Miki Makimura. They each displayed genuine care and affection towards one another. He was protective of her against people such as Koji Nagasaki and Ryo because they might have harmed or taken advantage of her. It was highly apparent that Miki was Akira's main hope for humanity, seeing her killed by an angry mob and killing them by releasing a powerful burst of heat from his body. With this, Akira kept Miki's severed head close to him up until his battle with Satan. Akira also highly valued his relationship with Ryo Asuka, seeing him as one of his closest best friends. At times, Akira would even tease and even push Ryo into doing activities for fun. Despite this, he and Ryo did get into major disagreements including how Ryo is willing to harm and kill anyone to further his plans and protect Akira's identity, to which Ryo eventually relented to what Akira wanted. Even then, Akira trusted Ryo to end his life if he ever became anything like a demon. When Ryo ultimately betrayed Akira by revealing all of the footage he took of him as Devilman and starting the chaos around the world, Akira took it hard. This was even more apparent when Ryo revealed that he had orchestrated for Akira to be possessed by Amon so that Akira would be strong enough to survive the coming apocalypse and that Ryo was actually the fallen angel Satan. Akira furious at his friend for driving the world into chaos fights against him but ends up falling in battle. History Akira was born to doctors Reijiro and Kaori Fudo. While he still lived with them, Akira had a decent childhood. When they had to leave for work, Akira was left in the care of Kaori's friends the Makimura family. Akira often acted as a member of the family especially towards Taro. At some point Akira had met the young Ryo Asuka and became friends with him in spite of Ryo's coldness towards life. Akira eventually enrolled in Kamigaku joining the track team in spite of being its slowest member. Trivia * When Kaim had Akira on a monitor, data displayed his birthdate to be September 8, 1994. ** It also stated that Akira was 16. ** This means that the series took place somewhere in 2010 and onward, though this contradicts itself as we see Donald Trump in the Presidential seat, who wasn't elected till 2016. At the least amount of time his birthday would have to be September 8 2000 in order for him to be 16 in the series and have Donald Trump be president without a plot hole being created. Gallery Episode 01 Screenshot 029.png|Miki Makimura, Miki Kuroda and Akira Fudo DM Akira 2.png|Before the transformation... DM Half Transformed 3.png|And after DM Ref 3.png|The birth of Devilman Episode 02 Screenshot 101.png|Demon hunting with Ryo Episode 04 Screenshots011.png|Eating with the Makimura's DM Ref 1.png DM Side profile.png Child 1.png Child 2.png Episode 03 Screenshot 000112.png|Pursuing possessed Miki Category:Crybaby Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Devilman Crybaby